secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Dorien
Dorien is a Second Life Class 5 combat sim that has been running for approxmately one and a half years. It is currently owned by the Alliance Navy. It serves as the headquarters and primary base for the Alliance Navy. It has served in this capacity for about a year and four months as of May 2008. It was formerly known as The Woofer. =Pre-Dorien (The Woofer)= Before being acquired by the Alliance Navy, Dorien, then known as The Woofer, was owned by an avatar named Mister Rodgers. It was first offered to the Merczateers as a rental sim. The Merczateers, who were at the time allied with the Alliance Navy, gladly accepted. They progressed to build on the sim for nearly a week. However, soon afterwards, Mister Rodgers evicted the Merczateers from the sim. A major diplomatic incident was created by this action, as the Merczateers believed that the Alliance Navy has coerced Rodgers into evicting them. Later, after the alliance between the two factions was dissolved, Rodgers offered the sim to the AN, not as a rental but as a purchase. The offer was accepted, and AN relocated from their old HQ at Tethys to their new home. About two and a half months after acquiring the sim, the AN renamed it Dorien, in honor of one of their members who died in real life, in late 2006, named Jordan Witherspoon (Dorien was her real life first name). =Dorien Sim Layouts= Dorien has had only two distinct terrain layouts in its nearly one and a half year history. Layout 1: Mars (January 2007 - April 2008) Dorien was a mostly empty, hilly terrain, with red dirt meant to look like Mars. The base itself was in the south-western corner of the sim. It was mostly underground, with a green building on the top and a single entrance on its east side. In the north-western corner was a dome-topped city, about 70 meters deep. Near the top of the cylindrical pit was a fairly affluent-looking area, with clean and tidy structures. However, as one ventured down, it progressively became more dirty and run-down, appearing as a slum. In the north-eastern corner of the sim was a small landing strip in which avatars who teleport in were routed to. Layout 2: {name} (May 2008 - present) The second layout of Dorien is completely distinct from the old. No longer is the terrain a Martian red, but is instead soil and rock. The sim itself is two land masses separated by a deep valley, through which a river travels. Avatars teleport into a patrol boat in the southernmost end of this river, and are able to move up either cliff face. The AN base is situated in the northern third of the sim, with the Marine headquarters on the western bank of the valley, and the Air Division and Fleet headquarters on the eastern bank. Spanning the valley are three bridges, two of which are behind the walls of the base. The third crosses near the teleport point. Category:Military Category:Sims Category:Combat Regions